(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an alert device for intravenous drip, especially for an alert device which can generate alarm signals when the intravenous drip is going to run out of injection solution.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During the past years, biomedical testing systems gain more and more attentions by nursing facilities. However, when a patient is suffering from an intravenous drip, there must be another person such as a relative of that patient or a nurse taking care of the amount of injection solution left in that intravenous drip, in order to avoid the intravenous drip running out of injection solution. Otherwise, once the intravenous drip runs out of injection solution, either the patient's blood would flow into the pipe of intravenous drip, or the air might enter the patient's blood vessels and causing embolisms problems. And thus, monitoring the amount of injection solution left inside the intravenous drip becomes a safety issue of nursing facilities.
The present invention provides an alert device for intravenous drip, which uses electric current loop to monitor the remaining amount of injection solution within the intravenous drip, and uses a control unit to determine the signals from the electric current loop so as to detect automatically whether or not the injection solution is going to run out soon. In addition, when the injection solution is going to run out soon, an alarm module generates alarms and also transmits alarm signals to the nursing department. In addition to inform nurses to take care of this intravenous drip, the alert device of the present invention can also save laboring since the nurses won't need to check the remaining amount of injection solution from time to time. An therefore the nurses can have more time to rest or do other jobs, so as to increase the efficiency and quality of nursing services.